Joey Wheeler
Personality Joey may no longer be a bully to Yugi, but he can be hot-tempered (like in the original series), rather stupid (somewhat like in the original series), and self-centered (unlike in the original series). At some points he tries to risk his life for his friends, such as when Yugi nearly drowns, but other times he acknowledges that Tristan, Tea and Yugi are pretty awful friends and even once talks about "buying new friends" once he has the three million dollar prize money from the Duelist Kingdom tournament. Joey also has a little sister named Serenity whose eyes were very bad since birth, but instead of focusing on the problem of her eyes, the blond duelist thinks Serenity needs speaking lessons since her voice is so high-pitched and often can't understand what she's saying. Joey's hot and sudden temper is best personified by one of his catchphrases as "Brooklyn Rage," which has origins in the Brooklyn accent that 4Kids gave the character in the English dub. Joey has had dreamsex with Kaiba on at least one occaision (then again, who hasn't?), and has been suggested to be a furry. Biography Early life Joey's parents got divorced in Joey's early childhood because Joey tried teaching Serenity how to drive. Joey then lived with thier father, while Serenity lived with their mother on the other side of town. Duelist Kingdom arc Joey along with Tristan Taylor used to bully Yugi at school. He went as far as throwing a piece of Yugi's Millennium Puzzle into a river. Afterwards Yugi saved Joey from a bully,and together with Yugi they got him expeled. He became friends with Yugi after geting the last piece for the millennium puzzle. He asks Yugi to check his Deck to see what's so bad about it. Yugi finds a lot of rare and powerful cards in Joey's Deck but no trap or spell cards. With Yugi's help, Joey enters the Duelist Kingdom after seeing the prize money, which he initially aspires to use to pay for his sisters eye operation. On the boat to Duelist Kingdom, Joey risks his life to rescue two of Yugi's "Exodia" cards, after Weevil Underwood throws them overboard. Yugi dives in to save Joey, before both of them are rescued by Téa and Tristan. Joey's cold quickly clears up before his Duel with Mai Valentine. Mai claims to have ESP, so she can predict what cards she's about to draw. With his cold gone, Joey notices that she's using various perfumes to mark her cards by smell. Yami Yugi points out Mai's "Harpies" weakness; They have been censored by 4Kids. Joey is able to use this to his advantage winning the Duel. Catchphrase Joey is noted for saying "Nyeh!" a lot, though he doesn't acknowledge doing it. Joey also expresses his anger through "Brooklyn Rage" or other variations (such as "rage of the Brooklyn variety"), although Yami didn't believe it would catch on. Joey: Be careful, Yug. This guy means business. He wasn't even remotely intimidated by my Brooklyn Rage. Yami: Joey, stop trying to turn 'Brooklyn Rage' into a catchphrase. It's never going to work. To Joey's credit, however, the catchphrase has gained popularity (partly through LittleKuriboh's Poker Face parody music video "Brooklyn Rage") and now appears on T-shirts sold through the Abridged series's website. Joey can also be heard in a couple episodes shouting, “Apply the handbrake you dumb broad!” He says this in episode 3 in a flashback about teaching his sister, Serenity, to drive, and in episode 62 when he is yelling after Mai when she drives away. Trivia * His favorite song is Club Dogo- Torneo Da Re. Category:Characters